


Dichotomy

by oceleagle



Series: The Mythical ABCs [4]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Height difference, Love, M/M, OCPD, Opposites Attract, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceleagle/pseuds/oceleagle
Summary: They say opposites attract...





	Dichotomy

_They say opposites attract..._

 

* * *

 

       For all the things the two men have in common, there are so many ways they are a sharp contrast to one another. Comparisons are easily done, especially when in the sight of an entire fan base. Working together every single day definitely has a way of bringing certain differences to light. Of course, it isn't something worth focusing on.

 

_Or is it...?_

 

* * *

 

**"My feet are killin' me, man..."**

 

       Had it been the longest day in his existence? Who knows. The only thing Link knows is he is completely exhausted from the events which transpired. Sixteen hours on one's feet, being told which way to look, how to smile, what to do with hands... It takes a toll on a person, even more so when said person has to stand on an apple box most of the day.

 

       Both men allow themselves to fall victim to the couch as soon as they're home. Without a word, Rhett gestures to his lap, and Link eagerly takes him up on the offer. A sigh of contentment is released as his head lands on soft cushion, feet coming to rest in his partner's lap.

 

       A hushed silence fills the air as Rhett begins skillfully massaging the offered extremities. Height difference hardly ever becomes an issue, and even when it does, it's nothing more than a blip on the radar. In the greater scheme of things, it barely matters, but Link knows it makes Rhett self-conscious. It always has. Which is why he waits until he catches the other man's eyes to smile softly and state matter-of-factly,

 

**"I'll stand on a box beside you any day."**

 

* * *

 

       Neat. Orderly. OCPD. If ever there were words to describe Link's desk, those would be among the ones used. On the other hand, Rhett's could be described as the polar opposite. Unorganized. Scattered. A flat-out _disaster_ if Neal were to describe it. Though they still face each other to this day, it would be evident to any observer that two separate people operate the desks in question.

 

**"How do you even find anything?"**

 

       Rhett sighs heavily at the interrogation, hands shuffling through loose papers on the wooden surface. They've been over this before. Many times, in fact. Nothing ever changes, though. His answer never sways from the generic response,

 

**"There's a method to the madness."**

 

       A shake of his head and an exaggerated eye roll is the given reaction. Every. Single. Time. It's the same old song and dance the two have participated in since childhood, though neither really mind it all that much. They each prefer different things. It's nothing to have a major fight over.

 

       Later that evening, Link rushes back into the office to retrieve his neglected phone. Rhett is waiting patiently in the car, already searching for the perfect music for their drive home. Before exiting once again, blue eyes sweep over the room as if convinced he's forgotten something else. His gaze comes to rest on the three-ring circus his husband calls a work space. Despite questioning the so-called ' _method'_ Rhett speaks of, a loving smile slowly forms on his lips.

 

_Please don't ever change_ , he thinks to himself before flipping the lights off and closing the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

       Disagreements happen. It's a natural part of life, especially when living, working, or even existing in close proximity to another human being. Have they had fights? Sure. Over stupid things that amount to nothing? Of course. Opinions conflict, personalities clash, and companions quarrel. It's an inherent trait everyone comes to terms with at some point. And they have. Rhett and Link are both aware of the dissimilarities which make them unique individuals, and they cling to them. However, at the end of the day, both men understand they go together like peanut butter and jelly.

 

* * *

 

       Link is freshly showered, smelling of strawberry shampoo with vague undertones of mint. He crawls sleepily into bed beside his husband, who, having already washed the day away, opens tired arms to welcome him. Upon instinct, Rhett buries his nose in dark locks, inhaling the familiar scent. A moment later, lips come to rest tenderly against the smaller man's forehead.

 

       The sensation is welcomed, and Link smiles against the broad chest of his partner.

 

**"I love you, bo."** He whispers softly into the night air.

 

       Rhett smiles quietly, **"I love you too, baby."**

 

* * *

 

               They say opposites attract...

 

_...and they are right._

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt given to me by @chronicallyilltrashcan on tumblr!


End file.
